


Thanks Giving

by namuneulbo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Overly Florid Language, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namuneulbo/pseuds/namuneulbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana Bloom is an integral part of Will and Hannibal's lives and they want to show her their sincere appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Giving

                Among all the commonalities between Will Graham and Doctor Hannibal Lecter, there is one person of whom they hold in the highest regard and who is appreciated for both mental acuity and physical excellence. That person is Doctor Alana Bloom.

                Before being introduced to Hannibal, Alana was the one person who could most clearly understand and accept Will's nature. She treated him with respect and put aside her professional curiosity to be the friend he could turn to in times of need. In Will's book, respect and understanding are two of the most treasured qualities; and in combination with her easily attested to good looks, Alana carved out a place in Will's life and in Will's heart.

                As Hannibal's student, Alana is probably one of the closest people to him, yet has never once seen below the veneer of humanity to the nightmare dressed neatly in his person-suit. Alana's capacity for intellectual intercourse and her healthy appetite endeared her to Hannibal and made him concede a fraction of his life to her.

                When Hannibal and Will found  an equal in each other, Alana's hard-won places in their lives began to be eclipsed by the blooming nightshade of their infatuation. Instead of consulting Alana when he felt his grip on reality fading, Will ran to Hannibal. Hannibal's desire to discuss and delve the depths of the human psyche was transferred to Will. Caught up in heady fragrance of their blossoming romance, they we starting to shut out the rest of the world and cracks began appearing in their senses of reality, morality and self-preservation.

                With the idea of clearing their heads and rising back up into the situation surrounding them, Hannibal and Will each reach out to Alana of their own accord. Hannibal sets aside time to have her over for dinner and drinks and to discuss her newly published paper. Will asks if she would like to come out to Wolf Trap and help him bathe the dogs. In their own ways, they allow Alana to sink her roots into their lives.

                They hardly ever see her together though. As part of his desire to be open with the FBI, Hannibal had announced it to Jack and the team- in an ever subtle deliberate slip of the tongue- that he and Will had started sleeping with each other. The team wasn't so much surprised at Hannibal indulging in Will as much as they were surprised at Will indulging himself in anyone at all. The first to congratulate them was Beverly and the first to question the relationship's viability was Alana. Her concerns with inappropriate therapist-patient relations were hard to overcome, but she could see that two important people in her life had found something special, if not something especially dangerous, and they would always be drawn together. They were in sync as the moon is with the tides and their infatuation seemed perennial. She felt that instead of encroaching on their romance, it would be best to maintain herself as a non-biased party open to all conversation and consultation. For while talking was Hannibal and Will's strong suit, they were forever speaking in ever deepening metaphor and the underbrush of their conversational forest needed to be periodically cleared by the fires of blunt honesty which Alana was an expert at stoking.

                So it was with a little surprise and a slight upward tick at the corner of her mouth, that Alana pulled the delicate dinner invitation out of the immaculately addressed envelope. It said:

Dearest Alana,

Will and I would like to invite you to dine with us next Thursday at 7pm.

If you are free and willing, please call Will or myself to confirm your attendance.

Wear something comfortable.

Your friend,

                                                                                                                    

               

               As soon as she had settled down for the night, she rang Hannibal and let him know she was coming to dinner. He told her that she was to be the only guest and Alana was slightly surprised yet again. The last time the three of them had been alone for dinner, she had been practically pushed out of the conversation by the heavy tangle of metaphor laden dialogue that seemed to grow in spontaneous bursts surrounding the couple like the thorned vines around Sleeping Beauty's castle. Due to this, she felt that her support would be more appreciated if given separately. Both Will and Hannibal seemed to recognize that and accommodated her, so the fact that they requested her presence as a couple intrigued her.

 

* * *

 

                The day of the dinner party arrived and Will was in the kitchen observing Hannibal as he did his intricate culinary dance. Will's foot tapped on the floor out of the nerves that had been building up all day. Of course Hannibal had complete confidence that the dinner would unfold exactly according to his plan and betrayed no signs of nervousness.

                "Are you sure that she will agree?" Will asked for what must have been the twelfth time that day.

                "Alana Bloom is a practical woman who cares very deeply for the both of us. I have no doubts that she will submit, even if she needs a bit of coercing." Hannibal said as he ripped open a large red pomegranate.

                "But we might be asking for more than she can reasonably offer out of friendly affection." Will said voicing his doubts yet again.

                "Will, we have discussed this to no end. If we ask Alana in full confidence, she will feel flattered and will most probably acquiesce." Hannibal said in a tone that signaled the end of the discussion.  "You have witnessed as well as I as to how her pupils dilate, the change in her tone, small touches and leaning forward. All micro expressions of attraction. Not to mention, she always smells faintly aroused during stimulating conversation or watching classic displays of masculinity."

                "Classic displays of masculinity." Will repeats scoffing. "You mean she finds it attractive watching me fix an appliance or chop wood."

                Hannibal smirks at his lover. "I would be in complete agreement with her on both activities degree of attractiveness."

                Will blushes and looks away. He unclenches his clammy hands and reaches out for Hannibal who take the proffered hand and presses a dry kiss to the back, turns it over and presses another into the palm. Will feels Hannibal's thin lips smile in his hand and a reciprocating one creeps across his own lips. This relationship with Hannibal had opened his mind and his senses to a wider spectrum of sensuality and sexuality. Before meeting the doctor he would have considered himself a complete monogamist, but Hannibal's views on the relation between romance, sex and sensuality have opened him to the idea of consensual additions to the couple's bed. As physicality has long been a marker of just how intimate a friendship is,  Hannibal planted the seeds of an argument towards sensual contact as a way to show appreciation and preferential treatment for certain people. Unlike a romantic relationship, the intention behind the physical actions is purely respect and gratitude rather than a complex mix with passion, neediness and a desire to claim someone as your own.

                Will relaxes into his seat and let's his mind wander as he watches Hannibal complete his cooking tasks. He notes that all the ingredients used are mild aphrodisiacs and smiles a little at Hannibal's attempt to subtly prime Alana for the proposition. He gets so wrapped up in his mind that he only comes out of it when Hannibal puts a guiding hand on the small of his back and leads them both to the bedroom to get dressed for dinner.

                Hannibal had said the dress code was casual, but that didn't mean he wanted Will and himself to be wearing what they had been wearing all day. He pulled out his soft red v-neck sweater and a more casual pair of trousers. He had set out a scoop necked grey sweater and soft trousers for Will. They both changed in silence, but the room was vibrating with an excited thrum.

                At exactly the appointed hour, the doorbell rang and Hannibal went to answer the door. He took Alana's coat and kissed her on the cheek before taking her into the dining room where Will was waiting. Will nodded his greeting and gave Alana a quick smile before pulling out her chair and heading to the other side of Hannibal's seat at the head of the table.

                Hannibal brought in the first course, a delicate platter of raw oysters with pickled ginger, a bit of lime juice and chili flakes. The three raised their half shells and swallowed them down in a toast.

                "Delicious Hannibal. I don't think there is anyone in the Chesapeake Bay area who does oysters as well as you do." Alana complemented.

                "Why thank you Alana, but you must also commend Will for knowing his shell fish and going down to the docks this morning to make sure you had the freshest catch tonight." Hannibal said casting a fond eye on Will who raised his wine glass in acknowledgement of the complement.

                "Really Will? You sure know how to make a lady feel appreciated." Alana said with a grin.

                "I think Will is very adept at showing his appreciation." Hannibal said with a faint purr in his voice. Alana picked up on it and catching Will's eye, she felt a faint blush creep across her cheeks.

                "Well, I appreciate fresh produce, fine cooking and faithful friends." Will said licking his lips and nodding.

                After they had drank a little more than half a bottle of Muscat and finished off the tray of oysters, Hannibal brought in the main course-- a basil and pine nut encrusted rack of 'lamb' with a pomegranate and red wine sauce. Of course a bottle of Chianti was corked and duly poured out amongst the diners.

                "The meat is so tender, Hannibal. You really are a master of the ovens." Alana said having swallowed her first forkful of meat.

                "He doesn't even need a timer. He can tell when the juices are running clear through scent alone." Will divulged placing a hand on Hannibal's knee under the table.

                Hannibal squeezed Will's hand with his own and said with a seductive, "Those are not the only juices I can pick up."

                Alana couldn't find words to answer this overtly sexual banter and instead took a gulp of wine. It surely must be the 4 or so glasses of wine that have made her cheeks heat up so.

                The desert Hannibal had prepared was an elaborate chocolate fondant with a dark chocolate and chili ganache. Once they had all finished their meal, Hannibal ushered them into the sitting room and poured out snifters of Armagnac. Alana sat with Will on the love seat and Hannibal took his place at the harpsichord and began to play 'Ground in C minor' by Henry Purcell. The tendrils of music that wound their way from the body of the harpsichord, through the air and into Alana's ears. She felt as if the music was snaking its way through her veins and she could feel a tingling in her extremities that she wasn't sure she could blame entirely on the alcohol she had consumed through the course of the evening. Her body held dichotomous relaxation and tension which was exhibited by the looseness of her muscles and the contrasting feeling of her tendons being tuned and primed like a fine instrument. She was barely conscious that Hannibal had finished playing and was walking towards them until she saw him kneeling in front of her.

                Alana blinked down at Hannibal, her eyes bright and her lips parted. She felt Will's hand on her shoulder, looked at it and then down to the hand Hannibal had just placed over her own on her knee. Her tongue felt thick and heavy in her mouth and she tried to swallow her growing apprehension. Will and Hannibal's hands didn't feel like they were clamping her with iron manacles, but the longer they stayed the more it felt like creeping ivy with the roots of intention slowly but surely penetrating the cracks in her defense like the bricks of a French orphanage.

                Finally her tongue regained mobility and she eked out a few words, "Dinner was all aphrodisiacs."

                Hannibal replied in the affirmative, but Will asked the question, "Will you come to bed with us Alana?"

              She looked between the two men and could see no deception in their eyes. "Why have I been given this invitation?" She queried.

                It was Hannibal's turn to answer, "Will and I have discussed it and we wanted to show you our deepest appreciation for your steadfast friendship. To bodily and physically shower you with our deepest affection."

                "The two of you are not trying to get me to agree to carry your child are you?" Alana asked, because she needed to know all the facts before agreeing to this momentous occasion.

                "No." Will answered firmly, "If we someday want children, we will come directly to you and ask. We won't trick you into being our surrogate."

                "However, this invitation might not be a onetime thing.  If you enjoy yourself and wish to approach us, as a couple, for a repeat performance we will be ready to consider it." Hannibal added.

                Alana sat still and thought. She let their words mull and she extracted herself from the moment long enough to try and make a decision unclouded by her current lust. They had been open with her about the intentions and had previously discussed it as a couple, all they needed was her consent. She slowly looked from Will to Hannibal and felt her answer blossom out of her mouth in what could almost  be called a sigh, "Yes."

                Hannibal lent upwards and pressed a soft kiss to her lips and Will leaned in to kiss her neck. She felt Hannibal's hand slide up her arm and rest on her shoulder. Both men guided her from her seat and walked on either side of her as they lead her to the bedroom. Will sat down on the foot of the bed and Hannibal stood behind her guiding her to stand between Will's legs. Will took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed each knuckle before turning it over and pressing a wet kiss to her palm. As he started on the other hand, Hannibal was inhaling Alana's scent right behind her ear. He then licked the shell of the ear and nipped the lobe before tonguing it. Alana felt Will's hands on her calves and with his gentle tug, allowed him to help her slip out of her pumps. Immediately her chest became almost eye-level with Will and he buried his face into her breasts, meanwhile Hannibal wrapped around her from behind pressing his swelling erection against her ass.

                She felt so heated in her wool dress being sandwiched between two sweater-wearing men. She reached up behind her and tugged the zipper half way down and let Hannibal finish it. Stepping out of the dress, she felt a moment's self consciousness in her plain white bra and nude thong, but it was all forgotten when she looked into Will's eyes and saw herself reflected in them a gorgeous statue hidden in a dark garden. She ran her fingers through Will's curls and kissed him deeply. She turned behind her to kiss Hannibal and saw that he had removed his sweater. Her fingers fanned out over the soft grey patch of chest hair on Hannibal's chest as she kissed him. His tongue lapping her mouth like a butterfly's proboscis stealing snatches of nectar from a flower. The rustling behind her told her that Will too had removed his sweater and trousers. Breaking away from Hannibal, she saw Will laying on the bed in his cornflower blue cotton boxers, erection straining against the fabric, waiting for her with open arms. She crawled onto the bed and into his arms leaving Hannibal to divest himself of his trousers before joining them.

                Alana's waves of dark hair fanned out onto the bed as she lay on her back. Will was alternating between kissing her neck and her lips while caressing her breast through the fabric of her bra. Hannibal was starting from her manicured toes, licking, kissing and biting every inch of her. Her hands were roaming all the skin she could reach, stretching as far as possible to give back what they were giving to her. They were the deadly nightshade and she was their dryad, watching over them, subtly tending them and loving them with a delicate earthy touch.

                Will's hand deftly unhooked Alana's bra and helped her toss it away. He leant over her and brought his lips to one nipple and began to play with the other. Having kissed his way up to her inner thigh, Hannibal slipped his fingers under the waist band of her panties and pulled them off with the help of Alana raising her hips. She was completely naked and felt every nerve in her body was alight and stimulated. Will's clothed erection pressed against her side as he mouthed at her breasts and Hannibal's was being rocked gently against her leg. She arched her back and turned enough to yank at the sides of Will's boxers signaling to both him and Hannibal that they were to join her in their fully nudity. Alana sat up on the bed and Will and Hannibal knelt in front of her allowing her to get a full view of their naked, aroused bodies.

                Will's chest had sparse dark hairs, but a glorious happy trail lead from his navel to a short thicket of dark curls and his well proportioned penis.  Hannibal on the other hand had a grey patch of pubic hair that matched his chest and his erection stood out a little prouder than Will's. His uncircumcised European penis poking its darkened, glistening head from under his foreskin. Their hot gazes bored into her as she reached out for each olive branch of desire. In unison, she started to stroke them. Will's eyes fluttered shut, but Hannibal's were fixed upon her. Will's hips bucked into her fist and Hannibal reached out to him running a large hand down his back and resting with a firm grip on his partner's ass. Alana licked her lips and then kissed each erection. She pulled back Hannibal's foreskin and swirled her tongue around the head. To her surprise, Will moved away and grabbed something from the nightstand before returning to the bed, but not to his previous position.

                As Alana took Hannibal's cock further into her mouth, Hannibal turned his head to the side to meet Will in a hot, wet kiss. Will whispered his intentions to Hannibal, who nipped at Will's nose in agreement. He pulled Alana back off his erection and guided her back onto her back. He had himself propped on his elbows over her stomach with his back arched and ass presented to Will. She watched as Will squeezed the bottle of lube over his hand and slid it between Hannibal's ass cheeks. She watched as Hannibal's calm and composed mask began to crack and as he panted while Will must be slowly teasing him open. She had never seen this sexually dominant side of Will before and reveled in the smooth expertise he had in preparing Hannibal, as one would expect of a well-practiced lover. Their monogamy was evident in Will forgoing a condom and just liberally coating his penis with lube before positioning himself at Hannibal's pliant opening.

                As Will slowly thrust himself into Hannibal's tight, hot body, his fingers pressed hard into Hannibal's hips. Alana was holding Hannibal's hands and she could vicariously feel Will filling and stretching her through Hannibal's increasingly tight grip. His breathing was even, but hitched when Will's hips finally connected with his signifying his being completely filled by Will. The air in the room hung hot and humid over them as they waited for Hannibal to completely relax into Will's cock. Once he gave the go ahead, Will began to slowly pull out and thrust back into him. Alana gasped with surprise when Hannibal started to guide her legs apart and told her to grab a pillow to put under her hips. Once she had done as he asked, she watched as Hannibal lowered his nose to breathe in the wet, aroused scent of her vulva as she had seen him do countless times to catch the bouquet of a fine wine. The flat of Hannibal's tongue lapped thick strokes over her wetness, his nose buried in her mons. The strokes of Hannibal's tongue over her lips matched the strokes of Will's hips thrusting into him. He sucked on her labia and licked over her now erect clitoris. He swirled the point of his tongue around her clit seemingly tracing out complex Japanese characters. His free hand was running up and down her thigh, the other hand bracing himself for Will's thrusts.

                Will leaned forward and ground his hips into Hannibal's as he sloppily kissed his lover's well-muscled back. He looked down at Alana, her breasts jiggling in time with his thrusts, her expression one of pleasure and her fingers carding through Hannibal's mussed hair as he expertly ate her out. Will wrapped one hand around Hannibal's waist and found his leaking erection. He got a firm grip on it and began to stroke. He heard Hannibal make a muffled moan and thrust  his hips backwards hard. Will was feeling his orgasm slowly beginning to build from his toes and began to quicken the pace of his hips and the fist he had wrapped around Hannibal's erection.

                As Will began to thrust more fervently into Hannibal, alternately brushing against and slamming into his prostate, Hannibal moved his hand from Alana's thigh to start fingering her. As he filled her with two of his thick fingers, he thrust in syncopation with Will and sucked and lapped at Alana's clit in earnest.

                Alana's toes started to curl and her belly grew hot. She pressed Hannibal's face harder into her vulva and squeezed at her breast with the other hand. She was moaning wantonly and her hips gyrated madly. She looked up and caught Will's gaze and saw from the hazy look in his eye and the flush rising in his face that he was on the precipice of his orgasm. "Come Will." She heard herself say and Will obeyed.

                Will took both hands to claw into Hannibal's ass as he came. His hips twitched and he rode his orgasm out.

                Feeling himself full of Will and Will's seed, Hannibal more urgently thrust his fingers into Alana and was gratified when she cried out and he let her ride his fingers to her completion. He was flooded with her scent and her juices and lapped them up. He felt Will regain his motor control and reach around to grab his aching cock. Will only had to pump Hannibal a few times before he too was coming, spilling his semen onto the duvet. His hole twitched and convulsed around Will's flagging erection making his lover cry out once more.

                When they all were capable of moving again, Will removed himself from Hannibal and left in the direction of the bathroom. He came back with two cool, wet washcloths and wiped down his two bed partners. Hannibal kissed him tenderly and lay himself down on one side of Alana, Will lay down on the other. They curled around her tightly like an unblossomed petals of a bud and she felt them hold hands over her chest. Before she drifted into sleep, Alana whispered to Hannibal and Will, "I had a lovely evening, let's do this again sometime."

                All three parties went to sleep grinning. A sly, satisfied grin was on Hannibal's lips. A soft, pleased grin was on Will's. And a serene, appreciative one graced Alana's.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. It is the first time I have ever written a female character in a sex scene, so I hope that came out all right.
> 
> I don't remember where I got the signature graphic from, so if someone knows the source, please leave a comment telling me who I should credit it to!
> 
> [Here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEf2ZnkwZPQ) is a link to the harpsichord piece Hannibal plays.


End file.
